1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to outdoor electrical device covers and more particularly to a cover having components which are adaptable for covering a variety of different electrical devices while providing an interlocking seal between the cover components.
2. Antecedents of the Invention
There exists a wide variety of electrical devices mounted within boxes of electrical systems, e.g., receptacles of different voltage and current capacities, toggle switches, paddle switches, GFCI (ground fault circuit interrupter) units, etc., having different sizes and shapes which necessitate device covers dimensioned to accommodate the face of each specific device. Covers for devices exposed to weather also required a weather proof lid and, in some instances, a locking mechanism. Because each different size and shape of device required a different type of cover configured for it, an electrician was required to carry several types of covers to the job site.
Attempts have been made at providing an adaptable cover which could be configured to fit commonly encountered devices. Face plate or cover assemblies that were convertible to accommodate multiple styles of electrical devices have been employed. These cover assemblies generally include a number of adapter plates to accommodate different types of electrical devices. An appropriate adapter plate was selected, depending on the type of electrical device, and the selected plate was positioned at the either the front or rear of an access panel of the cover. The cover was then mounted to the electrical box carrying the electrical device.
Adapter plates with breakaway tabs for converting the adapter plate to the electrical device being installed have also been proposed, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,642,453.
Mechanical interlocking arrangements between the adapter plates and the access panel of the cover included tabs or ears which projected from the adapter plates have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,683,257. Often no mechanical interlock was provided and the adapter plates were retained by the device mounting screws or a screw which was received in the device itself, e.g., a center aperture in a duplex receptacle. In some instances, adapter plates were merely sandwiched between the rear face of the access panel and the device.
Such prior arrangements presented problems with respect to labor costs due to time required for obtaining proper registration of the adapter plate, the access panel, the electrical device and the electrical box carrying the electrical device. Often, several adjustments were required for proper alignment of the adapter plate, cover, electrical device and electrical box.
In outdoor environments it was necessary to employ an electrical box which was water resistant, so as to protect the components housed therein. Undesirable accumulation of water within the box was detrimental to the electrical devices housed therein and often resulted in short circuits or other potentially dangerous conditions. Various electrical codes and standards such as those promulgated by Underwriters Laboratories (UL) required exterior outlet boxes to have a certain degree of water resistance, i.e., resistance to entry of water over a period of time.
A wide variety of device covers have been designed with the object of preventing the accumulation of water within the box. These covers typically included a hinged lid, which provided access to the device when open and reduced the ability of moisture to enter the box when closed. Significantly, however, these prior covers did not assure an effective resistance to water penetration between the adapter plate and the access panel of the cover, such that water, as well as other moisture related contaminants could enter the box between the adapter plate and the access panel and degrade any wiring connections within the box as well as the device itself.